Ultaman Nice The Movie: Revenge Of Gingay's Boyfriend
Ultraman Nice The Movie: Revenge Of Gingay's Boyfriend aka The Best Ultraman Movie Ever and Ultraman Nice! Go Away! Gathering Of A Ludicrous Amount Of Ultra Heroes! is often regarded by fans to be the best ultra movie ever made... Because Opinions Exist Story One day when rummaging through a wear house to find food, orphan homeless war veteran Rickard Dick Cannon stumbles upon a Zettonian Baltan collaboration plot to take over the world. Dick takes this matter to the cities obligatory special forces group, Communications Oriented Control Korner (C.O.C.K.) but when he tells C.O.C.K. they dismiss him as the alcohol ridden bum he is and send him out. Upon leaving Dick spots the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on Emily Breast''man who is a member of C.O.C.K. Dick tries to speak with Emily but he is picked up and thrown out by Gus. another member of C.O.C.K. Knowing that nobody will believe him Dick takes matters into his own hands and sneaks into the wear house to find the alien hideout. Upon finding the duo's invisible space ship Dick sneaks in armed with only an empty bottle and is met by a Baltan alien who uses his shadow clone ability to deceive Dick and take him prisoner. Out numbered and cornered Dick begins to have PTSD war flash backs and breaks his bottle over the real Baltan's head by pure coincidence knocking the lobster man unconscious. Dick's victory is short lived however when he is stunned from behind by a Zettonian alien and taken prisoner. Dick awakens in a prison cell on the alien ship to find that it has already taken off and is spreading chaos through out the city by just kinda shooting dinky squiggly lasers at stuff out of one non threatening looking gun on the bottom of their ship. Dick then asks a Baltan guarding his cell why he was taken prisoner but the alien responds with hysterical laughter. The Zetton alien then proceeds to tell Dick that they are part of a cult ran by an evil galactic emperor who aims to dominate the entire universe. Baltan points out to alien Zetton that their small and dinky lasers are kind of small and dinky. Zetton orders that they send out their ultimate weapon, EX Chadtton. Baltan carries out the order but like a dumb shit (probably because it was Baltan JR.) he unleashes EX Chadtton in their ship causing it to crash with every one in it unleashing EX Chadtton onto the city who begins to rampage.C.O.C.K. Arrive in the city to fight EX Chadtton in their C.O.C.K. fighters but their strategy of flying around randomly and shooting at his upper torso proves ineffective after about two times and the super powered space dinosaur shrugs off the fighter jets and continues on his rampage. In the burning reck of the space ship Dick watches as EX Chadtton destroys everything around him, pined under a fallen control console while the ship burns around him Dick accepts his fait and awaits death. However, suddenly a lens flare emerges from the sky and engulfs Dick in light. Unsure if he is dead or has just had too much to drink Richard asks where he is and a god like figure emerges from the endless light and stands in front of dick in silence. Dick asks why he's just standing there like a douche bag but does not get any response. The savagely hansom being of light holds his hand out to Dick and in pure instinct Dick grabs it and a lens flare shines from their hands and the two vanish from the light.In the city where EX Chadtton is rampaging a bright light shines in the sky distracting EX Chadtton and C.O.C.K. None other than Ultraman Nice emerges from the light and jumps down on the ground in a crouched position on all fours and declares that he is gay to EX Chadtton. While the kaiju is distracted and confused by what he has just been told Ultraman Nice sweeps the ground with his leg knocking over EX Chadtton. A battle between Nice and Chadtton ensues. All goes in Ultraman Nice's favor until his nipple timer begins to flash red signifying he is about to run our of power. EX Chadtton gains the upper hand, but with the cover of C.O.C.K. Ultraman Nice defeats EX Chadtton with his PPPunch and flies away turning back into Dick and reentering the city. Timothy Sexbag, the captain of C.O.C.K. lands in the city and meets with Dick to tell him that he would like for him to join C.O.C.K. for acting recklessly and and without thought by trying to stop the invasion by himself. Dick agree's to join and with no training or background check at all they hand him a uniform and a gun and bring him back to head quarters. On the way Dick notices a strange bright yellow watch on his wrist, Ultraman Nice then properly introduces himself to Dick and tells him that if he ever wishes to transform again he must sting perfectly still and hold his arm straight out diagonally into the air and that the watch is just for show.Timothy returns to HQ and meets up with his fellow C.O.C.K. members and introduces them to the newest member Dick. Dick tries to strike up a conversation with Emily almost instantly but she tells him to ''piss off Ultraman Nice is then brought into discussion amongst the C.O.C.K. members and Dick says they should call him Ultraman Nice. Emily then confesses that Nice had her wet halfway through his fight with Chadtton and this gets Dick excited. Unfortunately Dick can't do anything about it just yet because they receive a transmission from a mysterious being on the far side of the universe telling them that he is building an army in the Monster Graveyard and plans to dominate everything in existence with it. Everybody does not know what to do but thankfully they receive another transmission from Ultraman Boi on M-78 telling them that he has sent his friends to help them get to the Monster Graveyard. Almost instantly after Ultracucc, Ultraman Dynamic and A Roo Rore A Man Or Boob all appear outside C.O.C.K. headquarters and wait for the jets. Timothy orders that they all take off and follow the Ultra's to the monster grave yard. Everybody hops in their fighters and C.O.C.K. pulls out...of the hangar. The three Ultra's each grab two fighters and take off towards the monster graveyard at super sonic speeds in their red ball forms. The Ultra's arrive at the monster graveyard with all of the members of C.O.C.K. safely and send their fighters out into the air however along the way Dick threw up inside his cockpit and can't see. Dick crashes his fighter and is forced to travel on foot. Dick tries to make it to a clearing to get picked up by one of his fellow members but a random depressed metron tries to attack Dick. Dick remembers Ultraman Nice's instructions and holds his arm diagonally out into the air but nothing happens. Metron asks why he's healing Hitler and Dick realizes that it is not working. Just as Metron is about to attack he is shot away by a mysterious robed figure. The man approaches Dick and unhoods himself and reveals himself to be none other than Dave Rogers. Dave tells Dick that he can get him to the evil emperor and aid him and his allies in the upcoming battle. Ultracucc picks up Dick and Dave and they fly with their fellow Ultramen and C.O.C.K. to the center of the Monster Graveyard where the cult of the evil emperor is. Dick contacts Ultraman Nice who tells him that he just thought it would be funny if he told him that he needed to seig heel for no reason and then reveals that the bright yellow watch contains pills he must consume to transform. Dick asks if that is promoting drugs but everyone is suddenly attacked by Gikogilar, MukaDONG and Skydon's special cousin. The three Ultra amigos fight with the trio of monsters but they are all shot away by the now revived Boneless Dark Zagi who enters from the dark skies and proceeds to single handedly mop the floor with all of the Ultra amigos. Realizing he is out of options Dick opens his Ultra Watch™ and pops a Nice pill Dick then says GET NICE! and turns into Ultraman Nice. With the help of the three Ultra Amigos everybody fights Boneless Zagi and the monster NUTs. Nice tries to use his PPPunch on Boneless Zagi but he just shrugs it off. The Ultra warriors get their asses handed to them on a silver platter and Boneless Zagi stands victorious over Nice and the ultra Amigos but just before he can kill them NUTton appears from up the hill and calls to Boneless Dark Zagi. The dark ultra warrior looks at the creature in front of him and is distracted by her. While Boneless Zagi is turned on by NUTton's questionably underaged feminine physique she attempts to eat him. Knowing That Boneless Zagi is too strong for her Ultraman Nice unleashes his KKKick on Boneless Zagi killing him and giving the Ultra Amigos the chance to defeat the monster NUTs and causing Emily to orgasm at the glorious sight of Ultraman Nice.With NUTton now recruited everybody heads off to the center of the Monster Graveyard where they meet the true leader of the space cult, Ultraman ViiV. It is then revealed that after the events of JoJo(nias)'s Bizarre Adventure Ultraman ViiV was not killed by Chadman but actually survived thanks to Ultraman Gingay taking most of the blow. Now ViiV Sets out to avenge his fallen lover by conquering all that there is in the known universe. Ultraman Nice calls ViiV the pieces of shit he is but ViiV responds by resurrecting every Monster in the grave yard, and further reveals that he has captured the entire space garrison thanks to the help of his assistant, the Ultraman Jack loving alien Forendedwa. Dave Rogers declares that his dick is so big and turns into Ultraman Tiga to team up with Ultraman Nice, C.O.C.K., NUTton and the Ultra Amigos.Ultraman Nice with the back up of C.O.C.K. fights ViiV and alien forendedwa while Tiga, NUTton and the Ultra Amigos take on the monster army which includes monsters such as Boneless Woo, Paul Blart and his stand Star Blartinum. Nice tries to no end to free the Ultra Brothers but ViiV continuously pummels him. All hope seems lost as ViiV's army out numbers heroes but suddenly a red streak dashes through the sky and onto the ground killing a large number of Monsters. The red figure stands up revealing it to be Redman who proceeds to violently slaughter every moving thing with his bare hands. While everybody is distracted by the savagery of Redman Ultraman Gaia free's the ultra brothers and causes alien Forendedwa to throw a temper tantrum at the site of Gaia. Mean while Ultraman Dyan shows up purely because they could get his human host actor back and were going to damn well use him. With all of the Ultra's and Redman ready to face the army a huge and climactic battle ensues. Redman, Ultraman Tiga ,Dyna ,Gaia The Ultra Brothers, NUTton and the Ultra Amigos face off against the army with Tiga Dyan and Gaia fighting Boneless Woo, Paul Blart and Star Blartinum, while Redman fights the NUT. Ultraman Nice defeats Forendedwa just as everybody else finishes off the army. Just before he can kill ViiV the evil Ultra leaps into the lava lake and commits sue-side. Everybody thinks the war is over and the day is saved but up from the lava emerges Super Hyper EX Maga Maga Maga Magatano Mega Cyber Plasma U-killersuarus NEO New Generation Version IIIVXIV who was resurrected by Ultraman ViiV. But thankfully in the nick of time Ultraman Zero shows up along with Ultraman Nexus and Gremola. Every Ultra Fires their beams at The behemoth while NUTton and Gremola fire their beams and Redman just runs up to it and pulls chunks out of his flesh. C.O.C.K. Also fire on the super giant monster While Nice fuses with Zero to become Double Ultimate Shinning Shinning Shinning Hyper cornna Luna Strong EX Miracle Supreme Ultraman Zero Nice Glitter Origins NEO Beyond The Beyond New Generation Version and uh... Yeah, ViiV and his U-killersaurus version don't last too long. With the threat everted every Ultra Accept Gaia because they couldn't get his actor turns into their human forms and congratulate the new rookie Dick while Redman autistically tears up the ground around him thirsty for more fresh blood. Rei who was there the whole time calls back Gremola and the other Ultra's accept Nice, Tiga ,Dyna and Gaia head back to M-78. Tiga declares his dick is so big again and fades out with Dyna while Gaia just sorta stands around wondering how he got to this universe in the first place. With a new found respect for their newest member all of C.O.C.K. also congratulates Dick. Now knowing that Dick is Ultraman Nice Emily wastes no time in having un protected sex with Dick on the warm volcanic rock of he Monster grave yard. Everybody then goes home with the help of Nice and Gaia and then some neat stuff happens I guess.... Soundtrack Scatman Ultraman - Sung by Scatman John All Star - Smash Mouth The Gonk - NA Multiple Tracks Were Lifted From The Soundtrack to The Nutty Professor and it is unknown if to was done legally or not. Trivia -Hanuman was originally meant to be in this film as was Ultraman Geed, Jonias, King Jogue, Routy Rody Piper and Bill Cosby -This was the heights grossing Ultra movie ever Category:So this exists Category:Stories Category:Something Category:I have no idea anymore Category:Cringe Category:Woo the god